


No Sense

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski tells Stiles exactly what he thinks of Scott
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 12
Kudos: 284





	No Sense

”I’ve never heard such bullshit in my entire life – and that includes learning about werewolves in the first place!” Sheriff Stilinski shoved his chair back from his desk and jumped to his feet. “I’ve got a good mind to go round to Scott’s and tell him what I think of this nonsense!”

“God, no, Dad, don’t do that! Apart from the fact that Scott wouldn’t listen because you’d take my side – there’s something about Theo that I just don’t trust. I need you to stay away from him – at least until we find out a bit more about him.”

“And you say Deaton vouched for him?” Stiles nodded, relieved he had his Dad to help him clear his thoughts. His first instinct had been to try and find Peter, but since he was pretty sure _his_ response would be to rip Scott’s throat out, talking things through with his Dad had made a lot more sense. 

“Yeah, which of course makes him solid gold in Scott’s opinion.” Stiles tugged at his hair in frustration. “I just don’t understand what they stand to gain from this.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you, kiddo, it could be any number of things. Scott’s Pack is an odd assortment of powers that might prove useful? To get a toehold in the Hale territory? Or maybe it’s something to do with what Talia has been doing in New York. There are just too many variables to be able to narrow that down right now.” Noah shook his head regretfully.”I’m sorry son – it was my idea to call Talia. Maybe – “

“Hell, no Dad – you don’t owe any apologies! Scott, on the other hand, may have to **literally** kiss my ass before I forgive him for this! Oh shit – I need to warn Lydia – I do **not** want her walking into the same thing I did!”

Fingers flying over the keys on his cell, Stiles fired off a quick text to Lydia – warning her to avoid Scott until they had had an opportunity to talk. 

“You know what’s ironic? If you were as uncaring as this Theo tried to make you out to be, their little ambush wouldn’t have worked because you wouldn’t have turned up.” Stiles snorted out a laugh. Irony indeed. “And if Scott was willing to use a few brain cells of his own instead of letting everyone else do his thinking for him, he’d realise that what he was saying made absolutely no sense. If you were pulling away because you were sick of all the supernatural shit – which wouldn’t be a bad idea in my opinion – the absolute last thing you would be doing is getting deeper involved with Peter.”

“Now why didn’t I think to say that?”

“Because it was an ambush, Stiles, and you weren’t ready for any of that shit that Scott and Theo were spouting.”Noah sat down, leaning back in his chair as he looked at his son. “You know, I could always have a word with Mel, let her know that some of Rafe’s genes are peeking through. She would light a fire under Scott’s ass.”

“No – thank you, but no. Theo weaselling his way into the Pack, Scott is going to need all the support he can get – if Mel tries to talk to him, he’ll class her as the enemy.”

“Okay, fair point. So – does this mean you’ll be joining the Hale Pack?”

“Dad!”

“Too soon? I just thought I’d ask – you know damned well Peter is gonna see this as an opportunity to ask you formally, Scott’s practically _throwing_ you at them.”

“I can’t just give up hope of getting Scott to see sense. And I still think the two packs together are safer than when they’re separate.” Stiles paced back and forth, biting at the end of a pencil. “I don’t have a choice about this, do I? I’m gonna have to speak to Talia Hale.”

“Yeah – I think this is definitely something Talia needs to know about. From what you said, Scott seems to think she wants to take over his Pack and Theo is feeding that insecurity. I know he’s your best friend, kiddo, but I think on this occasion you’re gonna have to stand back and let him take his lumps.”

“I’m gonna call Peter, give him a heads up. And then I’ll make a call to Alpha Hale. Jesus, when did my life get so complicated?”

“When you and Scott completely ignored me and decided it would be fun to go tramping through the Preserve! I know it sounds bad, but I’m just happy it wasn’t **you** that was bitten, although I think you’d be handling it a damned sight better than Scott is!”

“Wow, Daddio, was that a _compliment_ in there?”

“That shirt needs pressing. Now get out of here – some of us have work to do!”

“Love you too, Dad. And – thanks.”

“Anytime, kiddo.”

* * *


End file.
